


can't help falling in love

by hadari675



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadari675/pseuds/hadari675





	can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twenty one pilots - Can't Help Falling In Love (Elvis Cover)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455381) by twenty one pilots. 



her soft golden hair was shining under the sunlight, green eyes beaming at him, she was laughing, her voice ringing with joy. The frog, she just tried to persuade him to eat, jumping away.

his father used to say that only fools rush in.

But he couldn’t help it

he couldn’t help falling in love with her.

Should he stay?

As his position as her knight, the just thing to do is to leave. This is improper. This is not right.

But is it really?

Would it really be a sin, if he falls in love with her?

_____

He could feel the blood leaking from his chest, could feel the rain dropping on his body,

mixing with her tears,

washing it away.

He was dying. He knew it.

With his last remaining strength, he managed to take a last glance at her, her beautiful face crumpled in a sob. She was begging him to stay, promising he’ll be fine.

He wanted to tell her not mourn for him. To forget about him.

that just as a river flows surely to the sea, some things were just meant to be.

And this is the way it was meant to be

He wanted to tell her that he’s ok with that. That he would give her his right hand, his whole life if that meant she would be ok.

For, even with his last breath,

he couldn’t help falling in love with her.

_______

 

They were both standing in the open filed of Hyrule, her back is turned to him.

He was tired and hurt. Not just from the battle, but from the hundreds that came before that. from months and months of running, climbing, searching.

From trying to piece his lost memory back together, from failing and succeeding, from the constant fear, that maybe he won't ever really remember. That he won't be able to save her. That he was not strong enough. That he’ll fail. Again.

But all of this washed away, when she turned around, and he saw a small smile spreading on her face. oh, that smile. The smile he was so longing to see, the smile that made all of this worth it

 

For, Even one hundred years later,

He still couldn’t help but

to love her


End file.
